Amulet of Loki (lokixreader)
by transformersluvergirl
Summary: don't really have a summery.
1. Chapter 1

You were falling from the very top of Stark tower You look down and saw a hole with fire and rocks and things like the Greeks furies but these look way more human with wings part angle part furies maybe. You looked up and saw your ex-boyfriend Tyler as you fell into the hole where once the sidewalk was and watch it seal back up and inclose you in a firey hell with these things of bat-people.

You woke up sweaty and hot. It was that damn vision again. You looked around it was still dark out. 'If get cup of tea and honey that should help me fall back asleep.' You thought but as you moved an arm wrapped tighter around your waist and pulled you towards a Juton body.

"My queen you are not leaving at such hours. What plagues your slumber?" Damn you forgot that Loki could tell when you were distress even in his sleep. "Nothing." You lied to him hoping that he didn't ask anymore questions. "Love I am the gods of lies you can not fool me. Do tell me please." You sigh and turn over in Loki arms knowing that you wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore. "It was nothing really, I promise."

You said and cuddling closer to him and his cold body." "Love, you have been waking up every night so far since you came back to Asgard." You gave up and told him what has be ruining your sleep. Loki sighed. "Love he can not harm you, he was a chinchura, once we get your powers under control we can put him at ease." You hated the way he said that he was a nice person even though he was evil thing.

"But Loki how would that settle anything again?" You question closing your eyes and letting his cold body cool you. He sigh "Because love he is an amulet seeker that hunts anyone to either hold an amulet and be bound to the chinchura that secedes them or in this case try to kill an amulet holder or to take the amulet and use its powers. Are you not wearing the amulet that has been pass to you since you were little."

He said to you as he put his fingers on under your chin and pulled your face up you look him. You reach up subconsciously to put your fingers on your amulet that you mother gave to you right before she died. You haven't taken it off since Loki put it on when you were five and half.

"Oh," you said before you could suppressed your yawn "and I'm still wearing the amulet." He kissed you. "Good now how about we sleep the morning will soon arise and with that to find exactly why their after you." Loki said pulling you impossibly closer than what you already were. Content with the feeling that your vision wouldn't come back you closed you eyes and fell back a sleep next to Loki. Loki watch as your breathing slowed and you move around a little before he fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rays flowed through your windows as Loki opened a curtain. "Rise up now,(y/n). We must find out why these evil chinchuras are after you." Loki said as you groaned as your sleep was disturbed. "Five more minutes Loki." You mumble trying to get comfortable again. Loki smirked and pulled the blankets off you. "Get dress, the more quicker the faster we can kill'em. Loki stood up. You sat up defeated. "Why Loki why." You mumble under your breath. "Because we have to (y/n)." Loki said as you put your clothes on and he put the rest of his armor/clothing on. You sighed, why did you have to argue with Loki. You tried to reach to your back to tie the dress realizing you couldn't, so you watched Loki until he was done. "Are you pleased with what you see (y/n)." Loki whispered into your ear as he tighten and tied your dress. "…."You were silent and nodded your head words caught in your throat. Just thinking about what happen. The sun rays on Loki's chest lighting his pale skin just right. It made you breathless and just a little excited. Loki smirked and kissed your head. "You are very unique my love." Loki said as he grab your hand. "Time to eat." He pulled you along the way to the dinning hall. *time skip to the dining hall* "Brother, Lady Loki." Thor greeted you and Loki. "I am not your brother Thor." Loki retailed back. "Nonsense! Have you found anything else about the chinchuras that might help us." Thor asked us as he sat down. Loki next to him and you next to Loki. "No Thor, we have no but (y/n) had a vision that might help us." "(Y/n) in this vision did you see what they look like." Frigga asked as she sat down on the other side of Thor. This surprised Thor and Loki but mostly you. "Um yes I did queen Frigga." You responded. "Could you explain why there after a mortal with an amulet?" Odin the all-father questioned Thor and Loki. Scaring you when he did. Loki replied " I feel there is something more than just the amulet their after. I feel something radiating off her a long forgotten magic. Odin." "I feel the magic too father." Thor added in. "Well you two better be right about this." Odin said. "All-father I wish to help her train and home her skill with the occasional help form Thor and Sif." Loki said and lightly ghosted his hand over yours.


End file.
